1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved transfer and storage tank and method for use in receiving and dispensing treated sludge in a convenient and rapid manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Mobile sludge transfer storage tanks have long been used which are connected to conventional truck tractors and towed to a work site for use. Once positioned, the tractor disconnects from the storage tank and returns as required to move the tank to another location. Prior art mobile storage tanks generally include a pair of rear wheels whereupon disconnecting from the tractor, it will remain at the job site in a relatively stable position. Such prior art tanks do not have pumping apparatus included therewith and accessory pumps must be used to fill the storage tank from transport vehicles which haul the sludge to the storage tank. Applicator vehicles used to apply the sludge to the fields conventionally generate suction from their own apparatus for filling their tanks. The suction generated by the applicator vehicles is oftentimes insufficient at the time they arrive at the mobile storage tank for filling and they must wait until sufficient suction or vacuum pressure builds until they can refill, oftentimes causing delays and frustrations to the drivers and operators. Such prior art tanks also require the connecting and disconnecting of suction hoses for each load transferred to the applicator vehicle.
With this background and disadvantages known to prior art mobile transfer and storage tanks, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a mobile transfer and storage tank and method which includes an enclosed pumping apparatus to increase its usefulness and ease of operation, even during low temperature periods.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a mobile sludge transfer and storage tank and method which allows quick and easy filling or emptying by vehicle drivers with relatively little training.
It is yet another objective of the present inventoon to provide a mobile sludge transfer and storage tank which has a flat bottom for resting thereon at the job site and which provides prompt and efficient filling for applicator vehicles from the transfer and storage tank or from the transport vehicle without a suction force generated by the applicator vehicle and without the connecting and disconnecting of suction lines to the applicator vehicle, thereby decreasing the loading time required.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a mobile sludge transfer and storage tank which includes a pivotal top delivery tube which is easily stored and the tank holds a greater capacity than conventional transfer and storage tanks and which has pumping apparatus and piping for circulating sludge internally to provide a method for the homogenous mixing of the sludge.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a mobile transfer and storage tank having an internal compartment for containing the pumping apparatus to assist in preventing freezing during cold periods.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more complete description of the invention is set forth below.